Horrors Live On
by Darkness Of Roses
Summary: Sequeal to Hearts Choices. Could Quistis's nightmare continue?
1. Unspoken Memories And Words

Horrors Live On Chapter 1- Unspoken Memories And Words By: Cherry Blossoms854  
  
I think I might be able to speak the words that I wanted to escape from your mouth. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been 4 months since Quistis was kidnapped. Even with such a long time spand the memories were as fresh as spring roses on a sunny afternoon. The feel of the chains on her wrists. The sleepless nights because of fear he might come in at night and inject poison in her. The look on Seifer's and Philip's face when they had that fierce duel. Quistis could have gone on and on about every detail. Honestly she tried to forget but her past haunted her and only made everything on those fearful weeks seem worse. Quistis Trepe sighed as she tried sleeping but she knew it would never come. She had so many sleepless nights and her friends didn't even notice her pain. Everyone seemed to have abandoned her when the rumor about Quistis being created and her magical powers.  
  
(I only have a week left until this is over with. I'll be free from everyone's stares and thoughts of me.)  
  
Quistis had resigned for good this time and was given a week to pack and be out. She figured that she could travel the world and then later live peacefully in Winhill or maybe Fisherman's Horizon. As long as she was out. The only thing that was keeping her here before was Seifer. She never admitted she loved him in the time she stayed here and she just figured that he didn't even care for her in that special way she wanted it to be. He never confessed any secrets of hidden desire toward her, nor did he signal anything off to her to make her believe it. No sneaking glances at her or sparks of happiness in his eyes when their eyes locked. She had no reason to be here anymore and now she was leaving. Gone forever from her only home she ever knew. Quistis's eyes fluttered shut as she dreamt about Seifer. Finally she had one night with sleep.  
  
  
  
Seifer looked at the redheaded whore next to him and then toward the window. Quisits was leaving in a week and he never truly confessed to loving her. He feared the rejection and paying some bimbos to have sex was the only way to release the thought of her. Well until the fun was done.  
  
Seifer slowly slipped his arms off the girl named Emily and moved off the bed. He slipped on his clothes and left the young girl sleeping in the hotel bed. Seifer glanced at the red numbers on the clock that read 10:57 PM. Seifer had 2 hours until the gates the Garden closed. He trudged on the cement path to get home. Finally Garden came into sight. He walked through the front gates and toward the dorm area. Seifer brought out his ID card and slipped it in the slot. The door opened with a soft creak. He stepped into his silent room. Shivers crept up his back at the silence as he walked to his bed to lay down for the rest of the night. Seifer sat on the edge of his bed and sat in thought for awhile.  
  
(I can't believe Quistis is leaving. The one person I could actually even dare to love is going to be gone forever and to never return. Unless I do something, she'll never set foot in her only home she knew since she was a child. The only way I can know what Quistis feels is to talk to her, but what if I get rejected? What if she suddenly decides that she hates me even more because she's loved by the infamous lapdog? What can I do then? Watch the love of my life walk away? I have to talk to her. It's the only way these thoughts of what if will get out of my head. The only way I can know the truth. The only way I can know if she truly is the one.)  
  
Seifer slowly stood up from his cold bed and left once again to find his angel he treasured so. He slowly snuck into the Instructor's side of the hallway and knocked on Quistis's door.  
  
(She's got to open before I get caught!)  
  
Seifer waited patiently while he heard Quistis rustling from inside. When she finally opened her door, her hair was sticking out everywhere and her beautiful eyes were in slits. When she saw the young man at her door, her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Instructor, am I going to be invited in or are you going to let me caught out here?" Quistis moved aside and let the younger SeeD in. Seifer looked at his surroundings and took a seat in her chair at her desk. Quistis sat at the edge of her bed, fiddling with her hands.  
  
(Seifer is here. I can't believe it! Quistis don't get all worked up if you still don't know the reason yet!)  
  
"Quistis, could you walk with me down to the Training Centre?" Seifer, who was now looking everywhere but Quistis's face, was sitting in the chair nervously.  
  
"Ummmm...okay Seifer. Just wait about 5 minutes." Quistis walked past him and went into the bathroom. She grabbed her clothes for today and threw them on. She glanced at herself in the mirror and nodded approvingly. She was wearing a dark pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt that said Love. When Quistis walked out she found Seifer standing by the door, tapping his foot impatiently. She smiled politely at him and opened the door.  
  
(What the hell could this trip be for?) 


	2. I Love You Too

Horrors Live On Chapter 2- I Love You Too... By: Cherry Blossoms854  
  
I'll finally let u know the feelings welled up inside. This time I won't let my heart hide. It's coming out and telling u how I feel. Listen closely because this is 4 real. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer and Quistis finally arrived at the Secret Area, located in the Training Centre. Seifer looked around to find no one there. Quistis was already at the balcony looking at the great view of the bright lights of Balbamb Garden.  
  
(I'll never be able to tell her. I'm too nervous and frightened.)  
  
Seifer slowly walked over to Quistis. She looked at Seifer who was looking at the stars instead of the beautiful, glowing sight of their home. She watched the moon's light dance on his face.  
  
(He's like an angel, but was once over taken by the devil. I wish to hold him, but he's never going to love me. A man such as him would never open his arms wide and accept me.)  
  
Quistis sighed and looked away from the man she wanted to hold so badly.  
  
"Quistis." Seifer now was turned toward her. Scared of what was going to escape from his mouth she hesitated and eventually decided to stop being a fool and turned around. Seifer finally let his cold façade down and looked into her eyes adoringly. Taken aback by Seifer's sudden change in emotional signals, Quistis took a little baby step back.  
  
"Quistis, before you leave, I want you to know that I can't go a day without imagining your presence by me. When I sleep at night, all I see in my closed, darkened eyelids is your face. Imagining how it would feel to feel your silken blonde hair, to stare into your sapphire pools every moment I'm with you, and to have your soft hand and fit perfectly into mine. I love the way you care for others and the way a sigh slowly suppresses out when your disappointed or upset. I love the way you slowly slip on your glasses and keep continuously pushing them up to the bridge of your nose. Dammit Trepe, I love you." Seifer said so freely it shocked him.  
  
When he saw Quistis's eyes, they were watery with tears about to fall. Seifer took a step toward her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Quistis cried into his shoulder, soaking his coat with her warm, salty tears. Quistis pulled away from him and smiled though the fog of her joyous tears.  
  
"Seifer, do you know how long I've waited to hear those words." Quistis said gently as Seifer's eyes sparkled with happiness. Seifer slowly bent his head to kiss her. Quistis closed her eyes as she felt the warm, full lips upon hers.  
  
(He's all mine! OMG, I love him so much and he feels for me too. Who knew he could love me so much? Love me as I love him.)  
  
When Seifer pulled away from her she smiled. Seifer lifted her up to the balcony's edge. He set her down and wrapped his arms her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. (For those of you who have seen Selena. This is sorta how Chris was holding Selena on the bridge before the song Bidi Bidi Bom Ba.)  
  
"Could tonight get anymore perfect?" Qusitis breathed happily. Seifer's hand, which was holding hers, squeezed hers.  
  
"No Quistis. Nothing more could make it perfect." Quistis and Seifer stayed out there until the sunrise finally was flashing its orange over the distant mountains.  
  
"I'll always love you Seifer Almasy." Quistis said suddenly when they were watching the sunrise.  
  
"Me too, Quistis. I'll always love you." Seifer watched the sunrise with the angel of the world. His angel of the world. 


	3. Feelings Can't Always Be Right

Horrors Live On  
  
Chapter 3- Feelings Can't Always Be Right  
  
Bye Cherry-Blossoms854  
  
I can't let this happen. U and I. I'm stupid 2 feel this way. I know my heart lies. U fell 4 me once. I know it won't happen twice. UR with him now. I've missed my turn @ rollin the dice. I fell 4 u. When u fell out. I knew I shouldn't have cared. Knowin wat UR about. But the game is over. I'll get over u like u did 4 me. I'll cry every night now. Feel the pain and misery ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Squall sighed deeply as he watched the clock. His alarm just went off and he didn't want to move. His eyes were still cover with sleep and were crying out to be closed. He looked over at the raven-haired woman next to him. He was surprised that his alarm didn't wake or even stir her. He gently moved over her and went to the bathroom. Closing the door gently, he turned the knobs of the shower on. Quickly he undressed and went into the steaming shower. The warm droplets rolled down his aching back.  
  
(It's been awhile since the whole incident occurred. It's crazy to believe that she's not even real but processes such powers, besides why do I care? She is nothing more than my ex-mentor. No such relationship between us, but why do I care?)  
  
He blacked out his annoying thoughts. Squall hurriedly put shampoo in his hair and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel off the rack and stepped out of the shower. Dressing in his usual attire, he walked out of the bathroom, took one last look at his girlfriend, and left. Squall walked down the same halls he had been walking down almost his entire life.  
  
(It's been so long and almost everyone has changed. From the innocent little kids to the people we are today.)  
  
Squall shoved his hands into the pocket of his coat as he walked outside the front gate. Feeling the warm breeze against his face he smiled at the memories him and his friends shared. Laughing, screaming with excitement and anticipation, and feeling that strong bond of love with each other that has now disappeared with their childhood. Squall looked up at his home one more time before he set out toward Balbamb. He caught a glimpse of Seifer's trench coat blowing in the wind. Looking up at the balcony, which was located in the secret area, he saw Quistis and Seifer. Quistis was on the balcony's railing with her feet dangling freely while Seifer had his arms securely around her waist. Slightly confused and envious by the now 'item' Squall walked off toward the town of Balbamb.  
  
(I'm not allowed to get envious of my rival and my ex-instructor. There is nothing to be envious about but why am I so angry and jealous that Seifer's up there with her and not me? This isn't happening. I can't have anything towards Quistis or everything will just be messed up!)  
  
Squall waved away the building desires and emotions toward Quistis and sighed angrily. He quickened his pace slightly and let the picture of them try to blow away from his mind.  
  
  
  
Quistis smiled dreamily as she leaned into Seifer. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Seifer's grip tightened slightly around her waist. Looking onward toward the sky, Seifer smiled at the angel in his arms.  
  
(She looks so comfortable and relaxed. I have to let her go soon though. I don't want to let her go. I want her to stay with me forever. I just remembered. SHE'S LEAVING!)  
  
Seifer's grip tightened around Quistis's waist and hand. She jumped in shock and looked at the ex-knight in confusion, fear, and shock. Quistis traced a hand on his right cheek to try to calm him. Seifer pushed her hand away forcefully and looked her in the eyes with the cold, hard stare he gave her companions and herself when they were in the Sorceress war.  
  
(What is he so scared and angry about?)  
  
"Seifer what is wrong with you?" Quistis said a little shaken. He smirked at her as she raised her left eyebrow amused.  
  
"Instructor are you still leaving Garden?" By now Quistis had left Seifer's side and was observing his sudden change in behavior. His trench coat was blowing swiftly in the wind and his eyes were now icy. Quistis was a little scared, but she wouldn't let her fear show toward Seifer Almasy. She'd never let him know her fears, even if they were in love.  
  
(Just a minute ago we were just holding hands and whispering sweet words into each other's ears. What happened? What made him turn into the Seifer Almasy from the sorceress war? What made him turn on me?)  
  
Still slightly confused she looked onward at him.  
  
"I asked you a question Instructor and it would be polite of you to answer." Seifer said between his clenched teeth.  
  
"Why must you know an answer to all questions? Some are better off not even known. This question may be one of them." Quistis glanced at him as she began to turn around but was held back by the strong grip of Seifer. Swiftly Quistis turned to look at him, but when she saw him he had disappeared. The firm grip, which had strangely disappeared from her wrist, was now gone with Seifer. There were now only bruises from being held too tight. Quistis looked around frantically, slightly scared still. She gave in and went back to the railing. As a tear fell from her left eye the wind carried it away and disintegrated into the air around it.  
  
(Seifer what happened to you? What happened to us?)  
  
A/N: sry about how the other ones were 2 squished up. I tried 2 do betta this time. R/R 


	4. New People

Horror's Live On  
  
Chapter4- New People  
  
By: Cherry-Blossoms854  
  
I won't listen to your lies. Just disappear and let me live my life. You can't change my emotions and sure as hell you can't make me stop loving my girl.  
  
Seifer leaned against a tree taking in the ocean air. His eyes were blank with no sign of emotion showing.  
  
(What happened to me back there?)  
  
I can tell you what happened back there. It's pretty obvious.  
  
Seifer jumped and scanned his surrounding area for any trace of the human who was not talking to him.  
  
You idiot. You can't find me in physical form! I'm talking to you INSIDE your head so if you would mind paying attention.  
  
(What the hell. Get out of my damn brain and find someone else to torture. I don't have time for you.)  
  
Maybe you don't right now because of that damn girl but believe me, once I'm done with you she'll hate your guts completely.  
  
(To hell you will.)  
  
Believe me. After what you said and acted toward her I don't think you'll see her for awhile yet.  
  
Seifer listens to the crackling laugh inside his head while remembering the fight Quistis and Seifer just had.  
  
Now we decide to let the memory come back. You'll never get her back. She hates you from what you did and now she KNOWS you truly don't love her.  
  
(Just shut the hell up.)  
  
Seifer sighed deeply and watched the waves trying not to think about anything.  
  
  
  
Quistis quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes before the students would catch a glimpse of their beloved Instructor crying. She left silently and decided that her stomach needed to be filled with something. To concerned with her problems, thoughts and memories, Quistis didn't notice someone in her path. She fell on her butt and kept her face down in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was in such a daze and hurry I suppose I didn't see you." Quistis blurted out to the stranger she dared not to look at. Eventually curiosity got the better of her and she looked up. It was a man of about 16-18. He had dishwater blonde hair, but you could hardly tell because of his crew cut. He had fair skin and chocolate colored eyes that seemed to have a sparkle in them. He was quite buff and was a little over Squall's height. Maybe close to Irvine's.  
  
"It's ok um."  
  
"Instructor Quistis Trepe." She held out a hand for the man to shake. He hesitated but took her hand in his shaking it firmly.  
  
"I'm Tim Malone. A new transfer from Trabia." He smiled and Quistis let his hand go. Quistis nodded respectfully and was going to walk off but Tim's question stopped her.  
  
"Where is the headmaster's office? I'm kind of lost since this place seems so big."  
  
"Would you like a tour before you drop by the headmaster's or are you expected at a certain time?"  
  
"They never said I had an appointment so I suppose I could go. I need all the support from the student body at navigating this place as possible." She laughed softly and started the tour around her home.  
  
"And that over there is the dorms where you'll be staying. The headmaster will most likely give you a key and what room you'll be staying at. Hopefully you don't mind roommates. We're pretty tight on rooms so you'll most likely be partnered up." Tim nodded listening to the instructor's words through the whole tour.  
  
"Well that concludes the tour. In the elevator up those stairs will take you to Headmaster Cid's. He's on the 3rd floor. It was nice meeting you Tim. Hopefully you enjoy it here. There are wonderful people here." Quistis faked a smile. Tim smiled back and glanced at the stairs from the corner of his eye.  
  
"You said you are an Instructor here Miss Trepe. What do you teach?"  
  
"Well actually I'm resigned from teaching. I'm leaving in a few days, but to answer your question I taught weaponry and magic." Quistis bowed politely and walked to the cafeteria hoping for a short line and no screaming Zell. 


	5. The Meeting

Horrors Live On Chapter 5- The Meeting By: Cherry-Blossoms854  
  
"Love is not what we become, but what we already are." --Dunno ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Squall sat at his desk, looking blankly at the papers in front of him. A slight tap on the door startled him, but he quickly regained his posture. Making it look as if he was slightly busy he placed a pen in his hand, added more papers to the pile, and let his eyes wonder over the paper, like he was taking in all the information.  
  
"Come in." The door creaked as a man stepped in. Squall glanced up for a quick second looked back down and suddenly whipped his head back at the complete stranger. He stood there staring at the knight, but let his eyes roam the room.  
  
"Have a seat, please." Squall looked at the chair in front of him and watched the man take long strides and sat down hearing the faint sound of the leather.  
  
"You're a new transfer, I see." Squall looked up and saw the man nod.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm Tim Malone from Trabia Garden. The Headmaster down there sent me here for a meeting with the headmaster."  
  
"Well Headmaster Cid isn't available right now but I'm the second in command. I'm Commander Squall Leonhart. If the headmaster received the call from your last garden, he should have transferred your files into the computer's database. I'll search you up right now, just give me a minute." Squall started typing in Tim's name and read quickly through the schedule and information.  
  
"It says here that you wish to be a master of the gunblade? Only one teacher taught that and I'm afraid she'll be leaving us shortly. You may have to change your choice of weapons." Squall eyed Tim, but Tim kept his head high and sucked in air nervously.  
  
"I suppose Miss Trepe was to teach that class?" Squall gave him a questioning look but proceeded on.  
  
"Yes she was. How'd you know of her?" Squall tried to block out the memory of her this morning. Eventually he shook it off.  
  
"She bumped into me this morning and she offered me a tour, due to the fact that I was completely lost, sir."  
  
"I see. She was a fine teacher. She taught the only 2 gunblade masters in the entire garden. If she were to teach you, you'd be a master by the end of the year, trust me Tim."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt such a thing, sir. Out of curiosity, who are these gunblade master's? You don't have to answer such a question if you don't wish too." Squall shook his head.  
  
"Seifer Almasy and myself are the only two. We are rivals though, not friends. We do fight side by side now though." Tim nodded and checked his watch.  
  
"We all do respect, but I must be going soon." Squall took the printed paper from the printer and a key, and slipped it on the edge of his desk. Tim looked at it 1st, grabbed it quickly and shoved it into his pocket. He stood up and saluted the commander. He left in a rush, leaving Squall again to the eerie stillness of the room.  
  
(We have a new transfer that wishes to special in gunblading, but only Quistis can teach that. I don't have time and Seifer isn't fit to teach. He doesn't have enough patience. Maybe I could talk her out of leaving, but what would keep her back. None of us had the respect to talk to her since her return. The Treppies still remained fit to their titles, but the gang was slowly tearing apart. After the whole ideal, we stopped socializing.)  
  
Squall sighed softly and let the sigh echo off the room's walls, flowing back to his own ears. The commander gave in and decided to finish his paper work. Looking down at the paper, Squall read over it and signed the paper in agreement to the needs of the Timber's people.  
  
  
  
Quistis hadn't caught sight of Seifer all day. Even though she was mad at his rude behavior she wanted to at least talk to him before she left. He shouldn't, no, couldn't feel things for her if he was going to back it up with that attitude. She wanted to at least be respected. Quistis looked up at the cafeteria entrance/exit and caught sight of Seifer. She pretended to be engrossed in eating to even notice him, but he was walking toward her with a grim look on his face. The whole room quieted down when Seifer sat down at Quistis's table.  
  
"Quistis we need to talk." Quisits glanced up and gracefully stood up. Leaving Seifer at the table, she left the area. When she was in the middle of the hall, she heard the quick, running footsteps behind her, and a strong grip on her wrist. Quistis spun around into Seifer and glared at him.  
  
"What?" Seifer tightened his grip and led her out of the sea of staring students. 


	6. Emerald To Chocolate

Horrors Live On Chapter 6- Emerald To Chocolate By: Cherry-Blossoms854  
  
Quistis stumbled across the halls and down the stairs of the main entrance. Her wrist hurt, but she didn't want to complain and have him look at her with his glaring eyes.  
  
(I wonder what happened.)  
  
They came to a sudden halt. Quistis didn't even notice they were near the beach. Seifer's grip loosened some, then finally he let his hand fall to his side. Quistis observed him, constantly trying to meet his eyes, but never go him at the right angle to even get a glimpse. Seifer walked down to the beach leaving Quistis confused.  
  
"Go back Quistis." She just stared at the back of his head totally dazed.  
  
(Go back to what? The only reason I actually stayed is standing right in front of me. Nothing else is making me go back to that place. Not even my friends.)  
  
"Seifer..." Quistis walked in front of Seifer and looked into his eyes. Seifer glanced away, knowing what would happen if he were to even touch Quistis.  
  
"Please, at least tell me why you're doing this to me. Leaving me in the dark." Quistis pleaded. Seifer sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around Quistis's waist, looking deeply into her eyes. Quistis's mouth turned into a soft smile, but like this morning, his grip tightened. Quistis's eyes struck with fear and concern, but she was ready this time. Seifer glared at her, but she kept her gaze fixed in his eyes. Quistis jumped back in shock, covering her mouth with her right hand. Eyes wide, she kept staring at him.  
  
(Oh hyne, those aren't his eyes. Those are brown not green.)  
  
Seifer's evil smirk appeared on his face as he unsheathed his gunblade. Quistis couldn't think of anything, but to run. She ran to garden and straight through the crowds of staring students. Her destination was already chosen. She would leave for Balbamb Town as soon as possible, take the train to Dealing City and move in with one of her friends from her childhood.  
  
(She's come back for me.)  
  
A/N: I'm horrible at this I know. ~.~ I can't even think anymore when it comes to this. Pathetic,eh? 


	7. She's Gone

Horrors Live On Chapter 7- She's Gone! By: Cherry-Blossoms854  
  
"Please aboard Train 18." Quistis looked out her window and sighed deeply. Everything was set up, she would live with her friend until she found a job and could afford a house. If anything, meaning Seifer or anyone she didn't feel comfortable with, came along she would leave immediately. It didn't matter where as long as she wasn't touched by those people.  
  
(I'm sorry Seifer. I just can't let the woman inside you hurt me or else the world will have no peace. I'll pray everyday for your safety and that she'll release you and choose someone else who has less meaning to my life.)  
  
Quistis sighed, pressing her forehead to the cold glass, tears glazing her light blue eyes. A sudden voice caused her to jump.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Quistis faced the man, who looked quite familiar. She nodded and directed her gaze back to the scenes outside. The soft squish from the seat next to her told her that he took the seat.  
  
(If only I wasn't a threat to this world, maybe I could be with Seifer right now. Maybe he wouldn't have changed and maybe I wouldn't be on this train.)  
  
Quistis turned her head in the man's direction. Looking him over, she could of swore she'd seen him around before.  
  
"Excuse me but don't I know you?" He looked away from the book he was reading and looked at the blonde woman. His eyes widened in shock, as hers only showed confusion.  
  
"Instructor Trepe! How nice of us to meet again." He noticed the questioning look from her and let out a small chuckle. He held out his left hand, as she took it and shook.  
  
"You showed me around, only about a couple of days ago. Do you recall our meeting?" Quistis thought for a moment and flushed. Again, Tim laughed, shaking his head back and forth, like he disapproved.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Mr. Malone. Why aren't you at Garden? Shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
"No offense, Balbamb is a great place to study, but I came to learn about the choice of Gunblade. They said you were the only one who taught such a weapon so I must seek another Garden who does teach it." Tim grinned.  
  
"The commander or Seifer Almasy could have taught you such weapons, but I suppose you are right. Commander Leonhart finds no time to teach and Mr. Almasy if quite impatient with his pupils." Quistis let out a hopeless sigh.  
  
"I'm quite sorry that you couldn't find what you were looking for in that school. If only you came sooner I could have taught you the basics at least." Tim nodded.  
  
"It's okay. Maybe I'll find a better an instructor then I could ever find in Balbamb." He grinned as Quistis let out a small laugh. The crackle of the intercom came on, interupting their conversation.  
  
"We will be arriving at Dealing in 2 days. Enjoy your trip and have a great day."  
  
  
  
(Dammit!) Seifer punched the wall by his bed. Glaring at the other wall, he finally shut his eyes, laying back into the comfortable bed.  
  
(I shouldn't have done that! She would've stayed. I could still love her and nothing would get in my way! Not now, not ever.)  
  
Aren't we forgetting about me?  
  
(Fuck! Get the hell outta my head! I don't like you and obviously you want something to do with me!)  
  
Yes I do, now please calm down before I tell my soldier to rip your loved one apart, ok?  
  
(Solider? Quistis? Hell what are you going to do to her you bitch!)  
  
In time you will find the answers.  
  
Seifer sucked in his breath and restrained himself from busting anything in sight. Finding a little bit of comfort, he closed his eyes, hoping Quistis would catch onto the woman's scheme quick enough to get out of it alive and in one piece. No he couldn't hope for it in his thoughts, for she would hear them. He had to hope with the one thing that let him love her. His heart. 


	8. If Only

Horrors Live On Chapter 8- If Only By: Cherry Blossoms854  
  
Chapter 8- If Only We should always speak what we feel, even though it may not seem right at the very second, because you never know what might happen to you the next day, week, month. Your life just may end now and you may not have been able to say all things you wanted to say to all those loved ones. Just keep that in mind.  
  
The lights sparkled brightly from the top of the stairs. Scanning the breathtaking image, she began walking down the stairs, Tim at her side.  
  
"Why are you coming to Dealing anyway?" Quistis asked while continuing her way through the town. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Tim hesitate in his answer, then changing his reaction quickly.  
  
"Well, it's the most famous city and I've never traveled, so I thought it would be exhilarating to travel awhile. Two weeks in every town or city, so I can at least wonder around a bit. What about you? Why are you here in Dealing? More of the question, why did you leave Balbamb? I mean you seemed pretty well known and had an instructor's license. Why leave a perfect life?" Quistis shook her head, as the stopped in front of the well-known Dealing hotel.  
  
"Don't you know no one can lead a perfect life? No matter how much they try and aside from that, I didn't want to teach classes anymore. It was becoming more of a chore then a desire. I grew tired of it and you cannot keep a job that bores you. Especially when you must be a role model for the majority of the student body." Her deep blue eyes clouded momentarily, remembering the memories she shared. The parties thrown by Selphie, her fan club, the huge celebration after they beat Ultemica, and more importantly Seifer when he returned. Shaking away the thoughts, Quistis looked at Tim, as he searched around the city, looking at the people.  
  
"Well I must check into my hotel now, so good night Mr. Malone." Quistis bowed her head slightly and pushed open the glass doors, checking in quickly and hurriedly running to her room. Something about Tim made her feel so uncomfortable. She had no clue what it was, but she wouldn't give into her emotions so quickly without a decent fight. Besides that fact, she really wanted to know the truth behind Tim and his lies.  
  
  
  
I'm telling you, one night you're going to just know that she's dead. Know that she won't be coming back and then boom, I'll be gone. No more punishing you for her mistakes, ok?  
  
Seifer sat in the cafeteria, surrounded by the whole student body, as they chattered on about hell knows what.  
  
(Die? You want the love of my life to die so that you can leave me alone? What did she do to you anyway and why are you being nice? Are you trying to get me to like you because if that's the case I hate you with a passion.)  
  
No I would never want you to like me and aside from that I'm warning you that she'll die. I swear it and if you just search for her so that you can tell her that she's to die and sacrifice herself to me then everything would turn out fine.  
  
(I'm confused! Will you leave me alone! Hyne, I can't even get peace with my thoughts.) As you wish but your heart will be broken and I'll leave you..forever.  
  
(Good. Maybe then I can actually have a SANE life without people talking in my head.)  
  
Sighing softly, Seifer stood up, hearing the screeching noise from the chair against the floor. Walking out calmly, Seifer felt tears pricking at his eyes, swiftly wiping them away with the back of his hand. Walking out the beach where he made the stupidest mistake in his life, he stared across the ocean, wondering when the next time he would see her. Wondering if he would even see her again. (Quisty...If only I knew.)  
  
  
  
Reaching her bedroom, Quistis threw her suitcase on the newly made bed, with the soap smelling sheets. Opening a couple of windows to let the cool breeze flutter through the room, Quistis laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling in deep thought. A deep-throated voice caught her ears as she turned to the shadowy figure, her eyes widened in pure shock.  
  
"Squall...?"  
  
"Quistis, I'm so sorry."  
  
With one swift movement a knife was pulled out and as if lightening, Squall was behind her, the cold metal pressed against her throat. Shivering with fear, Quistis looked onward at the far wall where Squall appeared from, trying to look calm even though, inside she was going insane from all the recent events.  
  
"Squall.Why?" The metal dug deeper into her throat causing her to jump a bit, but hardly noticeable.  
  
"Madam Rinoa wished it."  
  
(Rinoa? Why would she wish me dead and most of all why send her friend Squall to do it? If only her life wasn't so complicated. If only she had the chance to tell Seifer bye, but she must think positive and she must keep it that way or else she would for sure die. Not like it would make a difference now though) Whispering in Quistis's ear, Squall said softly and gently.  
  
"I'm sorry Quistis, but I can't turn on my girlfriend, even if you are my friend. I love you as a sister, I just wanted you to know that." With a jerk of his wrist he pulled the metal across her throat as she thought one last thing.  
  
(If only I could say good-bye)  
  
Quistis's bloodied body went limp in Squall's arms. He prayed silently for her and laid her down onto the bed, removing the pieces of hair that fell her already closed eyes. Taking a quick gulp of guilt, he swallowed it down and jumped out the window that he snuck into. Squall wiped away forming tears as reality told him he killed his best friend, his instructor and most importantly his sister.  
  
A/N: Yea yea yea I killed Quistis. I'm that bad a writing ok? Lolz hopefully it's not to bad. 


	9. The Dedication And Guilt

If Only By: Cherry Blossoms854  
  
If only I could of warned you  
  
Been there for you in that time of confusion  
  
But I did nothing to help you through  
  
I stood there staring  
  
My eyes glazed with tears  
  
And even though I never wanted to admit it  
  
I loved you for years  
  
Those years now wasted  
  
On a person that I loved so  
  
Honey, I never got to say good-bye  
  
It's just so hard to let go  
  
Don't waste your time on waiting for me  
  
I screwed up the whole fairy tale  
  
Besides you'll find someone better  
  
Who won't let himself fail  
  
Who didn't have to learn that you died tonight  
  
Cut with a knife  
  
Who would've wanted to do such a thing  
  
Ended a precious person's life?  
  
If only I saw this coming  
  
I would've never let you leave  
  
I would've never held you in my arms  
  
I wouldn't of made you believe  
  
The truth in my eyes  
  
If only I could see you one more time  
  
I wouldn't touch you I promise  
  
Just a little fond memory, if it isn't a crime  
  
If only I knew what my life would do to you. 


	10. Last GoodByes

Horrors Live On Chapter 9- Last-Goodbyes By: Cherry-Blossoms854  
  
2 years later...  
  
Staring blankly at the worn away headstone, Seifer places a pure white rose on top of the words "Our Beloved Instructor: Quistis Marie Trepe."  
  
(I can't take back events that happened in the past, as much as I might like too. You were murdered and everyone misses you, but no one can miss you as much as I do. I'm the one who made you leave, by making you look into my eyes and believe me. Believe that a force wanted to hurt you, so you sought for safety. It's true and it hurts so bad sometimes to think that I caused this death.)  
  
His eyes glazed with tears, going down on his haunches, running his fingertips over the engraved lettering. Flinching with the sudden feel of warm hands on his shoulder, Seifer kept his intense gaze at the headstone, labeled with his angel's name.  
  
"Still miss her?" Selphie asked, in a whispering voice. Shaking his head slightly, he stood up slowly, meeting his gaze with hers.  
  
"She meant so much to so many people. Why did she have to go? Why couldn't it have been me who died, no one would have cared. They would have thought, 'Yay, the lapdog finally got what he deserved.'"  
  
"Seif not all people think that. Quistis held you dearly, as do some others, including myself. The people who only see the man who killed many don't know the man behind the mask." Selphie gazed down at the grave, forcing a smile toward Seifer. "She would want you to live your life fully, as if she was with you. You know in your heart and mind that you cannot grieve over Quisty forever."  
  
"I know, but there are things that other's don't know that I do. I have to live with guilt that I killed her because I dared to love her, cherish her and stared into her eyes with the truth behind my eyes. I'd rather live in hell then lose her." With mild interest, Selphie looked at Quistis's grave and then back at Seifer.  
  
"What do you mean.?"  
  
"I guess I should tell someone. The facts have been eating me alive since, who knows how long." His emerald green eyes staring blankly at Selphie as he began the story, he recalled all the special times he had with Quistis. Shifting from one foot to another, Seifer finally ended the story, letting out a sad sigh.  
  
"I just wish I didn't hold her and tell her to look at me. It should have felt right, that last moment I had with her before she left, but it didn't. It was the most horrible experience I had in my life. Being torn between the love of my life and reality." Selphie gave Seifer a look of sympathy, trying to sooth his guilt and pain.  
  
"Seifer, as much as she must of hated it, she knew she had to protect you and the world. She knew the dangers and the consequences if she didn't do as she did. You let her know the truth, and I'm sure she's thankful for everything you have done for her. You showed her true love, compassion, truth, and trust. No one could have gave her life more meaning then you did in those last couple of days with her. Not even if they tried." Giving Selphie a rare smile, Seifer took one last look at the grave of the angel who meant the world to him. Letting a small tear fall onto the rose and grave, he turned to leave with Selphie, remembering the truth in the words she had told him.  
  
(Even though I may have lost you in physical form, you'll always be here for me in spirit. Guiding me through life, I now have let my past go, but the memories of you will stay fresh and clear. I love you Quistis Trepe.and I hope you will wait for me in heaven's dormain.)  
  
A/N: All finished! Who-hoo dat took alotta work! lolz 


End file.
